Akuma's Ko : Devil's Child
by XxHate's-A-Strong-WordxX
Summary: Daisuke Niwa, The 14 year old, who caught the police departments' attention. Krad, Satoshi, Dark are sent to accompany the young murder and find out about Daisuke's memories. As time passed by, the three start to slowly piece together Daisuke's unwanted memories. Will Daisuke learn how to love again or will he push Dark way? WARNING: Shounen Ai; daisukeXdark and satoshiXkrad.
1. Intro

**(NOTE: I have edited this chapter if you didn't notice. I will be editing all my chapters.)**

**I don't own D N Angel!**

**Warning: Shouen Ai! Enough said.**

**Main Paring: Daisuke+Dark **

**Second Main Pairing: Krad+Satoshi**

**xDxNxAx**

***Daisuke's Pov***

It was funny how life worked, we are first born; but we have to be strong enough to hold on, and when we die, we have to be strong enough to let go.

Let me introduce myself…

My name is Daisuke Niwa, age: 14, hair color: blazing red, eye color: crimson red, I'm just a bit taller than average height...of a 13 year old.

I have no home, no parents, no food, just a knife and killer eyes.

I guess…I can be the one to say but, I never really liked-friends or family-except my mother, she was a druggie, she constantly slept with men for money, and depended on her 8 year old son to guide her through their own home because she'd live him alone for at least a few months.

Frankly, in the matter of speaking, she was a horrible mother but, I never expected any caring from her-as long as she said she loved me and told me I was her brave son, my life were running on those words.

I was…you could say…that I was very, **very **over-protective over my mother, Akane. She was beautiful, young, and she was my most important person. If you minus: the drugs, her child and leaving him a bit far behind, and her past...she would've been a perfect single woman.

She had the red/orange hair look that made her blue-violet eyes 10x brighter, especially when she smiled and laughed.

My so called_ "father's" _name is, Kurenai, weird huh? That's where I got my crimson eye's from, that's the reason why he was named Kurenai-because of his infamous eyes.

He raped my mother, leaving her heartbroken when she found out that I was created but, she didn't know until the 4th month and she was on drugs when she didn't know. I was lucky to have been born perfectly fine, just one flaw though; she gave me up for a year to be tested on to experimented on for $10,000… I was 6 days at the time.

The experiment…gave me maroon wings and they made my strength at age 1, have 5x the strength of a full grown man. And because I was a rare "human" experiment they mentally, physically, verbally, and … sexually… tortured me…

When I started to kill people was when I was- I think 10 or 9? All of those kills were personally… they hit _my _mother and they cussed at her, I am not letting those bastards get away with that! I was okay because she said "_I love you, Daisuke." _

I was loved-LOVED! It didn't feel too lonely anymore!

For me to have split personalities, is a bit outrageous don't you think?

I guess I was one of Japan's top killers thanks to my power/s and such. I was known to be Japan's 2nd most wanted villain and get out your note pad for this- Kurenai Niwa was 1st!

Guess the instinct to see crimson was in our blood, no pun intended.

I turned my self in when my mother die-I… turned myself in at age 12 to the police officers, they sent me to the mental section of the hospital and told me that they'll also run some tests on me.

Well, I've said enough for now- see ya next time, Minna-San.

**xDxNxAx**

**Emo: This is just an intro to the story in Dai-Chan's Pov.**

**Sato: …Well, she just finished her coke… **

**(Satoshi's Theory: Emo+Coke+Writing= One knocked up story writer!)**

**Dai: I'm a killer?! Why!?**

**Dark: Seriously!?**

**Krad: I'm pretty sure she means it to be that way…**

**Emo: Krad's right! XD Cuz I said so!**

**Sato/Krad: -_-"**

**Emo: Cuz Dai-Chan is the cutest~!**

**Dai: *blushes madly* E-Emo-Kun...!**

**Dark/Sato: *vein pops/turns jealous and glares at Emo***

**Emo: Review, Minna-Chan!**


	2. Chapter 1

**[EDITED]**

**Emo: ****I don't own D N Angel****, if I did-**

**Sato: *interrupts* that's "If" she did.**

**Emo: *vein pops* Satoshi! You son of a-!**

**Dai: *holds Emo back* Emo-Chan please calm yourself!**

**Emo: *glomps Dai-Chan* Kawaii!**

**Dark: ****GET OFF!**

**Emo: My Dai-**_**Koi**_** is so kawaii~ *evilly smirks at Dark, tightly hugs Daisuke***

**Dai: *blushes* K-Koi?! **

**Dark: *vein pops* EMO!**

**Emo: *RUNS LIKE HELL…while hugging Daisuke***

**Dark: *Runs after Emo***

**Krad: 0-0 Well… -Sato-Chan.**

**Sato: On with the damn story!**

**Krad: -_-;**

**xDxNxAx**

***Daisuke's Pov***

I'm pretty sure you'll remember my name, after all- I'm Japan's 2nd most wanted criminal: Daisuke Niwa. The boy how has turned himself in at age 12 and has a terrifying look in his eyes.

I looked out of the window in "my" hospital room and watched as 3 people exited out of the car.

One had blue hair, one had blonde and the last had purple hair. They all looked pretty healthy to me and plus they're probably around my age. Why are they here? Wait- that was a stupid question, it's obvious that they are here to interview me.

I've been in this hospital room for the past 2 years and I haven't spoken to anybody except Emiko: my therapist, Daiki; he would visit his daughter, Emiko at times, and there is Kosuke; Emiko's husband and my doctor- yet, they're the only ones who actually treat me human. Also the twins of the hospital and Towa but, they seem less close to me than Emiko, Daiki, and Kosuke; people who I consider family.

I opened my window and sat on the window; having my feet dangle out the window as I clutched Wiz to my chest. The small rabbit noticed my action and snuggled closer to me, I smiled at the soft and gentle fur ball; it's so god-damn cute.

"Daisuke-Cha-OH MY GOD!" my nurse named Towa or something, yelled as she saw that my legs are facing the outside part of the window looking like I was escaping.

One thing, if I wanted to escape then why would I turn myself in the first place? Plus I could've run away beforehand without delay. I got off the window and closed it as I heard Towa sigh in relief, she said she'll be right back and left to get the "visitors" I saw earlier.

I got really bored by waiting and decided to get out my sketch book with my pencil that was inside the page of one of my unfinished drawings.

As I opened my book I kinda went through my sketch book; flowers, Wiz, Kosuke, Daiki, Emiko, _her_, and what filled over half of my sketch book- Akane, my mother.

The page that I didn't finish was of my hospital room with an open window, symbolizing: the day I'll get out. I'm not the kind of person to be really eager for freedom. But, it starts to get to ya when you've been here for 2 years and you're not even allowed to go outside.

I started to go to detail and put shading in on a shadow of myself on the window reflecting off from the floor.

As I was about to put on my signature I found myself wondering about the footsteps coming closer...It called 'Doppler effect', no?

The door that was once closed was now opened to see the purple, blue, silver, 2 auburns, and a blonde to be at the entrance of my hospital room. The silver head was Towa and the 2 auburn heads were Risa and Riku. How do I know these twins? Risa volunteered as a nurse, she brought up my food at times and Riku got an injury from lacrosse, she'd eat with me in the café downstairs: I wasn't allowed to go outside but, they never said about being outside of my room. The violet, blonde, and bluenette are the only ones I didn't know.

I slammed my sketch book closed and Wiz sat on my lap, making the girls whisper to each other about how cute we are. I'm a fucking murder, yet I'm called cute…What a messed up world we live in.

"Hello, I'm Satoshi Hikari." the bluenette spoke up, obviously introducing himself.

"Yo, I'm Dark Mousey!" the purple headed teen said with a smirk covering over half of his gorgeous-Wait...what?

"Hey, I'm Krad Mousey." the blonde said.

"Hi, Daisuke/Niwa-kun!" the twins spoke at the same time.

"What do you need?" I said softly as I stroked Wiz and dared to look up to make eye contact.

"-DAISUKE!" Towa yelled at my rudeness and pouted at me.

"Okay. We all just wanted to get along. Is that a crime?" Krad angrily asked. "According to law: it's quite possible…" I said, earing another scold from Towa.

"Isn't it a law to say the truth? I'm pretty sure the people want the truth, Towa."

I found myself taking back to her as I stood up and laid Wiz on my hospital bed. A visible vein popped from my nurse's head and she clenched her teeth and her fist.

I heard a chuckle come from Dark as he came closer and extended his hand, expecting me to shake it.

I looked at his had blankly and he asked: "No hard feeling?"

"You're saying in other words: you guys want to be my friends?"

The "visitors" all nodded, I smiled at time and in a quick motion I slapped Dark's hand and sat at the edge of my bed to see their expressions from another different angle. I started to snicker and I found 6 pairs of eyes looking at me in unusualness. I once again-stood up, walked to Dark and kindly put on a smile which to my extent; went onto changing into smirk.

"No hard feelings." I said as I shook his hand, receiving a surprised look from Towa, I haven't laughed or smiled at a person as much as I did just now, it's no wonder that she's looking so surprised.

"So what do you like to do?" Satoshi asked as he leaned on the wall with Krad.

"I like to sketch and paint…" I responded as I looked at sketch book which was under Wiz.

"Who's the little guy?" Krad pointed at Wiz.

"He's names Wiz, he's my rabbit. I got him 3 months ago." I said as I picked up Wiz.

"Mind if we see your paintings?" Satoshi and Dark said in sync, they glared at each other in return.

I saw Krad roll his eyes than he stood up from leaning on the wall and followed me as I walked out to my art room/therapy room but, Emiko should be at a meeting today, either way she wouldn't yell at me just to do art. She even told me that she loved to watch me do my paintings or my sketches in her sight.

I walked over to the stand where I had my most accomplished painting and I took off the sheet of white cloth off the painting.

Showing a girl with a bright smile; she had black hair that had been in a ponytail held by a white ribbon. (Her hair is elbow length) Her eyes were a piercing Dark Blue/Green, if you look close enough; you can see the pupil in a diamond shape, it oddly looks like the eyes belong to a cat. The girl was wearing an all-black T-shirt.

"Who's she?" Dark asked in curiosity.

"She's… Nox Tsukiko… she was my first love…" I said as a sad smile appeared on my face.

"Was?" Krad said in an interested tone

"She died of murder; she was my childhood friend…"

"Oh… Sorry for your loss." Krad said in a soft voice.

"Yeah, me too...After all, I witnessed the entire thing."

**XDxNxAx**

**I updated yay! It's pretty interesting to right in Dai-Chan's POV because he's a murderer and all…**

**Nox is a Greek name~ *HINT, HINT!***

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOX!**

**Dai-Chan: You're sick!**

**Krad: Making her die…**

**Sato: I agree**

**Dark: Sick person!**

**Emo: But!-**

**Dai-Chan: Review!**

**Emo: DON'T IGNORE ME DAI-CHAN!**

**Dai: Please, just review.**

**Emo: DAI-O-CHAN!**

**Dai: Ja ne!**

**Emo: …**


	3. Chapter 2

**(NOTE: In this chapter I had added Daisuke's FULL version on his flashback. Sorry for changing it late.)**

**[EDITED]**

**Dai: ****Emo-Kun doesn't own D N Angel.**

**Emo: *Glomps Dai!* Daisuke, AISHITERU!**

**Dark: You bastard! *Trying to pry Emo off of Dai***

**Dai: /./ **

**Sato: T_T**

**Krad: ^.^;**

**xDxNxAx**

***Daisuke's Pov***

"_Who's she?" Dark asked in curiosity._

"_She's… Nox Tsukiko… she was my first love…" I said as a sad smile appeared on my face._

"_Was?" Krad said in an interested tone_

"_She died of murder; she was my childhood friend…" _

"_Oh… Sorry for your loss." Krad said in a soft voice_

"_Yeah, me too...After all, I witnessed the entire thing."_

It was no secret that I loved Nox at such a young age or the fact that I was a murder didn't bother her. She accepted every little detail of me; my mother, my murderous side, my-everything! She was everything to me as well as my mother, the only to people that I'd want to protect and I'd want to kill for. After her death, it was like: a fish without water; a parent who lost their kid; a patient who lost hope; a man who lost his love…

"Hey, Daisuke! Daisuke!" Krad shouted as he put his foot down from leaning on the wall trying to snap me from my seems-endless trance.

"I'm alright, just thinking…"

"You know what? Satoshi likes to paint too." Dark included as he pushed Satoshi forward, towards me. He nodded to Krad, whom nodded back and both of them were now pushing Satoshi.

"Oi! Bakas don't touch me! Your stupidity can spread on me!" Satoshi complained as he slapped Dark and Krad's hand from making contact with his skin.

I laughed, covering my mouth; trying to keep it to myself.

They looked at me like I was on crack or stoned or something- I just kept on laughing at their childish ways.

"What's wrong, Dai-Chan?" Dark asked

My eyes widened. Mom and Nox use to call me that…

"N-no, n-nothing…"

"Urg! Dammit! Sorry, Dai-Chan, we ought to leave before our dad yells at us. Visiting hours are almost over too…" Dark stated as he looked over at the clock, which was on the white wall.

"Oh. You're right for once." Satoshi said as he looked at the same watch Dark had been looking at, Krad snickered and waved goodbye to me before leaving.

"Good bye, Daisuke." Satoshi said as he glanced at me and went to trail off of Krad's lead.

"Bye, my little Dai-Chan!" Dark said as he kissed my cheek and left me dumbfounded. … He. Kiss. Me?

A wild fire started on my cheeks, I raised my hand to the spot Dark kissed and I shouted at myself for blushing.

I was about to put the sheets on my painting but, decided to look at it one more time; for time's sake.

"Nox, if you were alive…we'd be happy forever, because that would be on our vows."

I kissed the painting, gazed at it a bit and smiled whole heartily.

"Good night, love."

***BACK STORY* (Daisuke's Pov)**

It was like any other day; I and Nox hand in hand and walking around the park. Nox pointed out the ice cream stand and asked me if I wanted some. I smiled and nodded, she smiled and ran to the stand; my hand was still intertwined to hers, so I was practically dragged by Nox.

"Eto… I want mint chocolate chip!" Nox said as she pulled out her money and gestured me to choose mine.

I grabbed my own money and insisted to pay; god-women can be so stubborn at times. Then again… so can men. It was time when we decided to pay our own and so I ordered a "Chocolate" ice cream.

We sat on the bench which was near the water fountain.

It sunset and we decided to go up the hill were you can see just about _anything_!

I sat down with Nox's head leaning on my chest; she was on my lap and dozing off. I giggled at her cute face; it was time to wake her up. I got up and extended out my hand for her to grab as I stood up. I got on one my knees and took her hand. She didn't gasp or cry, she just looked at me with a small smile.

"Nox Tsukiko. We may be at age 13, or 14 in your case... and possibly too young but, will you give up your time to cherish time with me; the clumsy, idiot who loves you with all of his heart?"

I heard a few more giggles. She pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ear;

"I'll make all that time for you, definitely."

"Do you: Nox Tsukiko, take me: Daisuke Niwa as your future husband and the future father if your children?"

"Daisuke…" Tears feel from her face and landed on my neck as she gripped her arms around my torso.

"I-" I didn't hear her last words as I drowned into darkness, feeling heavy all of the sudden... I felt warm liquid run down my chest... Is this..._blood_?

"N-NOX!" I screamed half-awake, I turned to my side to see Nox's body covered in blood as it ran down her neck; she had been shot in the neck...

"I love you, Daisuke... I do." Nox chocked out while breathing heavily. She then stopped and looked at me while crying in pain and sadness. I heard another shot and Nox's blood had stained my cheek, my eyes widened as I put my shaking hand on my face; smearing it unintentionally... I put my hand to my sight, seeing the blood once more, and had started to weep...

"Nox... **NOX!**" I repeated, until I felt arms pull me in a cold embrace. I couldn't do anything because of my critical injury...

"Don't worry. Daisuke, I love you more than that tramp. I'll show you." the cold voice stated as he gently pushed me down and had slid a hand to my pants as he undid my zipper and pulled down my pants as well as my boxers...

He then thrusted and thrusted he kept the pattern up; until I bleed... The evidence? It was running down my thighs.

I was crying, bleeding from various spots and it was finishing time; he had decided to claw my back as he climaxed. He then got up and cleaned himself up... leaving me:

Behind.

Crying.

Hurt.

Alive...

"**Nox...**"

**xDxNxAx**

**Emo: ****I own Nox**

**Dai: Nox-Chan… *Hits Emo on her back repeatedly* **

**Emo: Dai-Koi, Nox is not even fully dead… Plus this is a DarkXDai story!**

**Nox: More like "Emo's-one-sided-love story"**

**Emo: *Glares at Nox***

**Dark: She's right ya know.**

**Sato & Krad: Agreed**

**Nox: See?**

**Emo: Ya…I guess :{**

**Dai: o_o we got her upset…**

**Nox: Probably cause her uncle's death anniversary and her birthday is coming up…**

**Dai: those days are only is one day apart…**

**Nox: Her birthday is on May 23, he died on May 25**

**Dai: GOMEN EMO-CHAN!**

**Emo: S'okay. Please review Minna-chan…**


	4. Chapter 3

**[EDITED]**

**I don't own anything in this chapter, except Mikage Stones.**

**WARNING: Murder Scene in flack back.**

**xDxNxAx**

Daisuke grabbed the nearest item near him and clutched it in a deadly grip; he just had another dream of one of his killings. The young red-head was panting shallowly and he was at the verge of sweating buckets.

He had just had _another _dream; of him killing one of his victims…Mikage Stones: beautiful man, rich, smart, a womanizer and, he was part American and part Japanese. But he, Mikage, was also one of the clients for Akane Niwa.

Mikage fell in love with Akane but, it was until Daisuke saw that; Daisuke _needed _his mother- more than that playboy anyway. Akane was 9-year-old Daisuke's whole entire world; the only reason for living. Daisuke knew he had to get Mikage _out _of _his_ _world_.

***FLASHBACK* [Reminder: the genre is also horror but, this not so bad.]**

"! Akane! Please open up!" the blonde haired man banged on the poorly made the apartment door which seemed to be falling apart by the second.

"!-AKAN-"the door swung open to reveal a young red blurry figure; Daisuke Niwa.

"Where's Akane?!" Mikage angrily asked the young boy, he grabbed the lad's shoulders. Daisuke raised his crimson eyes to meet with Mikage's silver ones; Mikage shivered at Daisuke's look and let him go. Mikage then decided to look around the apartment for Akane, but was only held back because Daisuke was holding the end of his sleeves.

"YOU BRAT, LET ME GO! AKANE!" the blonde howled as he hit Daisuke in the eye, the 9 year old stumbled backwards and was held up by the wall behind him; he chuckled: hollowly.

"Mikage… Akane doesn't want you. Akane doesn't need you. Akane doesn't _love you_." Daisuke stated coldly as blood dripped from his eyes, landing on his cheek; as if he was...crying blood.

The older man sank onto the floor and shouted, cried at the floor…pounding at the floor in misery. "YOU LIAR! SHE LOVES ME!"

Daisuke got infuriated, "And that's why she's with Kakeru Hoshina."

The man had slammed his fist hard on the floor that they soon were bruised in black and purple splotches. Tears trailed openly on the blonde's face as he stopped all movement.

"Mikage…Let me get _rid _of your pain." The young Daisuke stared down at the adult in disgust.

Daisuke raised his hand as it was hit by the light you can see his scythe form from the blood drew from his wrist. In the background you can see flawless, beautiful, chained, covered-in-all-blood-red wings.

Mikage stared at the boy in complete shock, so shocked he was paralyzed.

"…A-…angel?" Mikage blood shot eyes widened as he saw Daisuke approach closer.

"Mikage, any last words…?" Daisuke looked at the scythe then at Mikage whom was still shocked at this situation.

The blonde gulped in fear yet, nodded and said: "Akane Niwa, I love you much…!", the young boy got angry at the words and cut off his words by stabbing Mikage in the back of his neck; his nervous system. The man's gasps were needy for life and Akane, making the red-head angrier than necessary. Daisuke stared at the man, wondering when he would collapse.

The blonde fell down on the ground completely motionless, Daisuke took the chance and raised his scythe at the dead man and began to stab him over and over, enough pressure that the blood started to splat on Daisuke's clothing, and on his pale face.

"Shut up! Akane doesn't love you! She _only_ loves me!" Daisuke cried hysterically as he stabbed Mikage, Mikage's rib cage was broken by the amount of force Daisuke put on his chest, having Mikage to be showered in his own blood.

Horror; was displayed in Mikage's eyes; which were still open as if he was witnessing Daisuke stabbing him, yelling at him, breaking his bones, literally stabbing his heart.

"I'm sorry…But Akane _only _loves _me_!" Daisuke yelled and fell onto the ground and turned his eyes to Mikage's corpse. Daisuke crawled over to Mikage and went over to his ear, panting shallowly and whispered: "I'm sure you understand…Mikage."

The 9 year old looked at his black scythe which formed into a black rose; he placed it _inside_ of Mikage's chest, where he was sure the heart is located, and walked away from the crime scene.

Leaving…a murder well done…

**xDxNxAx**

**I know, today's chapter sucks. Please no flames unless it's necessary! **

**Short chapter, yes, yes… I will be uploading soon so no sweat!**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**[EDITED]**

**Well, I must say…I've been working on Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Death Note, Yugi-Oh!, Junjou Romantica, DN Angel and Ghost Hunt fics that I haven't even posted up **_**yet.**_

**Hope you guys can understand if I don't post in a week or so. **

**My other stories are practically so old that I barely have interest in them but, I'm trying! Screw Writer's Block!**

**Enjoy~**

**I ONLY own Kakeru Hoshina, Mikage, Ruka, and Natsuko.**

**WARNING: Shouen Ai= Boy love and murder scene. This chapter contains DarkXDai at the end.**

**...**

**Key:**

"_DREAM"= Italics_

"_**Thoughts to self"= bold and italics**_

_**...**_

**xDxNxAx**

**-DAISUKE'S POV-**

"_**Where am I?" **__I looked around, being aware my surroundings; I found a man; at age of 20 or so'__**…Kakeru Hoshina?' **_

_The man had dirty blonde haired that was of course dyed that way, and he had hazel eyes which makes you fall in the trance. _

_He was known for good looks, being quiet famous too; he's a street singer__**'-hell, he make the average salary of a celebrity!'**_

"_Your Akane's son is I right?" the dirty blonde looked at me in disgust._

_**'…I don't like him...'**_

"_Tell Akane I'll pay her extra if she comes over tonight." Kakeru smirked at the 9-year-old me._

_**'Who tells a kid this, even if it's passing on a message, what client tells a 9 year old about paying extra-just to sleep with your mother? Disgusting.' **_

_I nodded at the man as he looked at me as if I was the most horrid thing in the world- __**'maybe I am the most horrid thing in Japan, but not the world.'**_

_Kakeru walked away from me and I started to run back home. _

_Then, I started to write what Kakeru had told me on a napkin with a sharpie... _

_**'Am I a mute or do I just chose not to talk?' **_

_"Oh, Dai-Chan! How are you?" Akane asked the young Daisuke as he gave a thumb up as he passed Akane the napkin. Akane frowned as she read the last words..._

_"I'm sorry you had to hear that, Dai-Chan." Akane said in an angered tone. _

_**'Yeah, me too,' **_

_Akane hugged her son and laughed at his bewilder expression. They soon both ate happily, and then they went to bed. _

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-_

_Akane got up as she slammed her fist down at the annoying device. She got dressed and went to check up on mini-me; he was cuddling with a teddy bear._

_The bear that had only one eye, a black bandana was covering the other; like an eye patch. The bear was losing stuffing's; he was patched multiple times. Also, the bear has my name-Daisuke-'s name sewn into it. _

_**'What happened to the poor bear?'**_

_Akane smiled at her young son and kissed his forehead as she wished him to be only having good, sweet dreams. Then, she left. Daisuke's eyes snapped open; almost automatically. He got up and pushed his mattress up; revealing many knives. _

_**'-That's...!'**_

_Daisuke got his trusty switch blade and stuffed it in his pocket of his black sweatshirt; that had holes in the back because of his wings; that were not out yet_

**...**

_**(NOTE: Horror and colorful language.)**_

_**-Normal POV-**_

_"STUPID BITCH! CAN'T YOU LISTEN CORRECTLY FOR ONCE?!" Kakeru yelped as he punched Akane in her stomach, the young mother coughed up blood as she fell to ground faster than her tears._

_"ANSWER ME!" he kicked Akane in the stomach and knocked the red head out as she whimpered. _

_"WHAT, WHAT WAS THAT?" Kakeru was about to hit Akane again only to find his fist being held back. Kakeru looked back at an insanely pissed off Daisuke who had his bangs cover his face. _

_"O-OH! It's that brat from earlier today!" Kakeru sneered...but, knowing deep inside, he was afraid. _

_"That's Right." Daisuke said in an icy tone that sent shivers down Kakeru's back._

_"What are __**you **__doing here?!" Kakeru asked, raising the wry tension. He was getting on Daisuke's nerves..._

_Daisuke put his arm around his mother and supported her back; he dragged her to the living room's couch and settled her there, he then went back to Kakeru's room which he had been beforehand._

_"I'm here to kill you." Daisuke said as he flipped out his switch blade and revealed his crimson wings._

_Kakeru's tumbled onto the floor in fear..._

_"You're no different than Mikage." Daisuke said as if he was bored out of his mind._

_"M-Mikage S-S-Stones? The man who was killed a week ago?!" Kakeru said in horror as he was backed up against the wall._

_"Ne...Kakeru Hoshina, how do you prefer being killed...by hand or by due to a weapon's damage?" Daisuke asked as he traced the blade around the shell of Kakeru's ear. Kakeru, thinking Daisuke was bluffing, said; "By hand." _

_Daisuke smirked, "Interesting...Hoshina..." _

_Daisuke then cut his wrist with the switch blade, creating a long scythe to form. He threw the switch blade to the floor and raised his hand to hold the weapon high, which had lunged for Kakeru's neck- then it stopped._

_"Any last words?" _

_Kakeru then realized...Daisuke Niwa- the brat who was 9 year old, killed many men for Akane's Sake...Mikage...Ruka...Natsuko...and many others he did know..._

_Daisuke Niwa was not kidding about murder. Not now. Not ever. _

_"D-Daisuke...?" Kakeru took in a deep breath but only ended up shaking wildly, he was scared..._

_"Hmm?" the young Niwa looked to the pale figure also identified as Kakeru Hoshina._

_"I-I'm sorry." Kakeru admitted, hoping Daisuke would let him go._

_"Yeah, me too," Daisuke swung his scythe, which was on Kakeru's neck... blood stained the black scythe as it ripped through his stomach constantly; like how it beaten up Akane...Daisuke made sure to damage Kakeru's ribs._

_Daisuke raised the scythe one last time and de-hearted the 20 year-old-man... the blood oozed out and the veins were ripped maliciously. _

_Daisuke settled down a black rose in the victim's hole; were the heart is supposed to be. He then left with Akane and brought her home safely. He got rid of __all__ the evidence of his intentions and cured the beaten up women...smiling at her. Not thinking about Kakeru or blood. All he needed was __**Akane Niwa**__._

**...**

Daisuke rose from his bed too quickly that he earned a black out and a...sigh? Daisuke looked over to see Dark who was giving the teen a worried look.

"Dark! What are you doing here?!" Daisuke asked rather surprised at Dark's appearance.

"I was really bored...Decided to see you..." Dark said as he seated next to Daisuke while petting a Kyuu-ing Wiz.

"At..._-looks at clock-_ 5 am? Are you crazy!?" Daisuke yelped and Dark covered his mouth.

Dark smirked and said: "Only if you want me to be,"

Dark uncovered Daisuke's mouth. Dark leaned forward and Daisuke felt something soft on his lips... Daisuke's eyes widened at the 99.9% chance that that soft thing on his lips were Dark's lips. Daisuke face burned in a pink color which made Dark chuckle.

"Daisu-Oh My Lord!"

Dark's and Daisuke's heads snapped to the room's door only to find-

**I am...having MAJOR writer's block! It sucks!**

**Please review and please no flames.**


	6. Chapter 5

**[EDITED]**

**Emo: I'm Sorry for not updating sooner!**

**WARNING: Shouen Ai= boyXboy. (Nothing bad really.)**

**xDxNxAx**

**-NORMAL POV-**

_'Dark! What are you doing here?!" Daisuke asked rather surprised at Dark's appearance._

_"I was really bored...Decided to see you..." Dark said as he seated next to Daisuke while petting a Kyuu-ing Wiz. _

_"At...-looks at clock- 5 am? Are you crazy!?" Daisuke yelped and Dark covered his mouth. _

_Dark smirked and said: "Only if you want me to be,"_

_Dark uncovered Daisuke's mouth. Dark leaned forward and Daisuke felt something soft on his lips... Daisuke's eyes widened at the 99.9% chance that that soft thing on his lips were Dark's lips. Daisuke face burned in a pink color which made Dark chuckle. _

_"Daisu-Oh My Lord!"_

_Dark's and Daisuke's heads snapped to the room's door only to find-_

"Towa-Chan?!" Daisuke cried in surprise...this was his nurse they were talking about!...The same nurse that is friends with Emiko!

"You're Towa?" Dark asked as he got up from his previous position only to make contact with Towa's eyes; violet eyes meet emerald eyed...

"Y-yes..." Towa spurred as her face turned into a fuchsia color, Daisuke didn't blame her; Dark was handsome after all.

"You'll keep this a secret if I kiss you, won't you?" Towa nodded slowly...Daisuke felt the urge to separate them, there was _no _way that he'd let Dark kiss his nurse!

Dark leaned closer to Towa, Daisuke was about cut in but, Wiz had beaten it to him...

Dark was holding Wiz up to Towa's lips. It's a good thing that she had her eyes shut. Dark then removed Wiz from Towa and passed him on to Daisuke whom was trying to hold in his giggles.

"That was...um, interesting?" Towa stated in a questioning tone as she left muttering something about it tasting like strawberries...

"WIZ, how many times did I tell you _not _to eat the strawberries that Emiko picked?! She's going to kill me!" Daisuke plopped onto his hospital bed and sighed as he watched the clock tick.

"Hey, Dai-Chan...Do you mind if I go with you to your therapy session today?" Dark asked the exhausted boy.

"No, I don't mind, today we're painting. You should try it; it helps with keeping your emotions in check, at least according to Emiko." Daisuke explained as he stretched and would look at Dark once in a while.

"I'm going to be the shitty version of Picasso..." Daisuke snorted at Dark's comment.

They both got up and head toward Emiko's office.

**=In the Therapy Room=**

"Hello Daisuke! Who's this?" Emiko said in her usual bubbly tone.

"Oh! I haven't introduced myself to you, have I? I'm Dark Mousy, nice to meet you!" Dark bowed in respect as Emiko repeated the action.

"I'm Emiko Niwa, call me Emiko if you'd like,"

"Alright, Emiko," Dark said with a smile.

"Would alright if Dark paints with us?" Daisuke asked as he titled his head.

"Oh course! I wouldn't mind if your boyfriend comes! Let's go!" Emiko said with a full on smile as she rushed to the room across her office.

"But, he's not my boyfriend..." Daisuke muttered as Dark ruffled his hair, a blush was spreading throughout his body.

"Ah, Nox-San looks as pretty as always..." Emiko commented in a light voice that made the room all silent and awkward.

It wasn't too late until they started, Daisuke made a flower; it was on a lily pad and it was floating in the water so the white flower had a small reflected rainbow on it.

Emiko painted a stick figure with wild hair; 'Wait is that…Kosuke...?'

Daisuke laughed at the painting earning a glare from Emiko, he then shuttered up until he saw Dark's...

Daisuke couldn't tell what it was but, it was a _type _of…human being with red hair...wait...red...

'I have red hair...' Daisuke thought as he looked at the image that was skinny as a pencil yet, the hair was a BUNCH of squiggles and lines... Dark was finger painting...

Daisuke fell off of his chair and cried in laughter earning weird looks from Emiko and Dark. Emiko then looked at Dark's painting and fell out her chair and like Daisuke; she was crying too. Dark pouted and grabbed a white sheet to cover up his "master piece".

"Picasso must've gone through this stage too..." Dark said out loud and heard more laughs come from the auburn and red heads.

"Shut Up!" Dark yelled while blushing; today was not his day...

**xDxNxAx**

**Emo: I'm sorry it's short, I'll try to upload; DAMN WRITERS BLOCK!**

**I was working on my new Ghost Hunt fic..."Mai's Small World" **

**I'm very sorry. Review.**


End file.
